


The Secret's in the Telling:Crack!porn Alternate Ending

by BrighteyedJill



Series: The Secret's in the Telling 'Verse [3]
Category: Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgy, Petrellicest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2008-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Peter have a surefire way to get their brothers to loosen up: make sure all four of them end up in bed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret's in the Telling:Crack!porn Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> _Yes, I know this is the one you all have been waiting for. Blame_ redandglend _, who suggested this after beta-ing the very first chapter, and_ jaune_chat _for her shameless encouragement. This is the first foursome I’ve ever written, and let me tell you, it’s not as easy as it sounds. So many body parts involved!_

 

Dean hated the suburbs. Even if he was just trying to find his way back to the motel, he always got lost in a damn housing development and had to spend hours driving down twisty roads with names like “Hill Creek” and “Eagle Pond” and “Hickory Grove Mountain Forest Glen.” By the time he finally saw the gates of the development, he was so eager for freedom that he forgot to watch for pedestrians. When a man jumped out in front of his car, he barely slammed on the break in time to not make mincemeat of the dude. 

 

“Watch it!” Dean shouted. 

 

To his surprise, the guy came to the passenger side and opened the door to climb in. “Hey Dean.” It was Peter.

 

“You gave me a freaking heart attack,” Dean grumbled. 

 

“Sorry,” Peter said, but he didn’t look sorry at all. 

 

“I heard you were in town.”

 

“I saw your brother. At that house. Zombie victim and all.”

 

“Heh. Zombies. They’re so awesome.” At Peter’s skeptical look, he went on. “I mean, in a terrible, vicious way.”

 

“Sam didn’t seem too happy to see me.”

 

“Ah, don’t sweat it. That’s just Sammy.” Dean pulled back out onto the road. 

 

“About your brother…. Did Sam tell you he and Nathan almost slept together?”

 

Dean almost drove them into the gates of the housing development. “Excuse me?”

 

“I overheard it today when I saw Sam.”

 

“That sly son of a bitch.” Dean slammed a hand against the steering wheel. “And hello, hypocrite!”

 

“I know, right. Listen, they never… It was all just unresolved. Nathan would never tell me about this, but I was thinking…”

 

“We have to get them in bed together,” Dean said immediately. 

 

“Right. Well… I was thinking of something a little more… interactive. Here’s my plan.”  
\--

 

Sam fumed as he and Nathan pulled up to the motel. Dean had texted him earlier: “I chkd us in Governor’s Motel, meet me 9:00 dnt b lt.” They rolled in at 8:57, torn away from an interesting chat about genealogies at a nearby diner, and Dean was nowhere to be seen. The Impala was in the parking lot, but it was locked, and Sam didn’t see his backpack in the back seat. Dean wasn’t picking up his phone at all. Sam’s temper rose as he stomped to the motel office, followed at a safe distance by Nathan. 

 

The older woman sitting behind the desk was filing her nails; at least she wasn’t watching The Price Is Right. “Help you?” she asked. 

 

“Hey, did a guy check in here earlier. I was—.”

 

“You Sam?” she asked, looking him up and down. 

 

He looked at Nathan, who only shrugged. “Uh, yeah.” The woman handed him the key to room 307 and went back to filing her nails. “Thanks.”

 

Sam gripped the key tightly as he and Nathan exited the office and started down the row of rooms, looking for the right one. “Unless it’s important, we can just get my research and go,” Sam said apologetically. “I don’t know why the hell he moved all my research into the room. Not like anyone wants to steal my file folders. Still, you’re welcome to look at anything I have.” He pushed the door open and strode in, followed closely by Nathan. The door clicked shut behind them. “Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will…” 

 

That’s when he saw Dean. In the dim light that filtered in from the parking lot, it was hard to see clearly, but that was Dean, all right. Dean, completely naked except for the amulet. Dean, stretched out over the room’s single bed. Dean on Peter, _in_ Peter. Sam felt anger welling up from somewhere deep inside. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he knew that any second a scream was going to rip its way out of his throat. 

 

Nathan beat him to it. “Peter!” He crossed the room in three long strides and grabbed Dean by the shoulders. “Get off him.” He hauled Dean off the bed, and Sam watched in fascination as Nathan’s fist connected with Dean’s face. 

 

Peter jumped up. Before Sam even knew what he was doing he’d moved to block Peter’s path and knocked him back onto the bed with one reckless punch. 

 

The dull, flat sound of impacting flesh caught Sam’s attention next. He turned to look at Nathan: knee pressed on Dean’s naked chest, lashing out at Dean’s face. Some of the blows Dean managed to deflect, some he took on the chin, but through it all he maintained a self-satisfied grin. 

 

Before Sam could decide whether to rescue Dean or to join in, he was tackled from behind, sending him sprawling gracelessly into the fray. 

 

“Klutz.” That was Dean’s voice, a low chuckle in his ear. As Sam struggled to extract his long limbs from the tangle, he felt hands moving on him in a way that was far from accidental. 

 

“Hey!” Sam protested as an unidentifiable hand popped the fly on his jeans. He struggled to free his arm from where it was trapped under someone’s leg. 

 

“Calm down, Sammy,” Dean breathed. 

 

“Peter…” Nathan’s warning sounded muffled. 

 

Sam felt limbs shift under him. 

 

“Peter!” Nathan suddenly sounded more urgent. Sam had only a moment to wonder what was wrong before the hand working on his pants slipped inside the waistband of his boxers and slid against his cock. Sam jerked in surprise and was answered by three pained grunts. 

 

“Take it easy, Sammy. I got you.” The warm hand wrapped around his soft cock, and suddenly his mouth was very dry. 

 

Sam heard a sharp intake of breath from somewhere below and to his right, its timbre too deep to be Dean. He wondered if Nathan was getting this same treatment, and his cock twitched in interest. Hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to tangle around his elbows. He had the vague idea that he should be resisting this, but a familiar, callused hand ran up his side and ghosted over his nipple, and then for the life of him he couldn’t remember why. 

 

“Woah, hold on.” That was Nathan’s voice. Sam felt something shift under him. 

 

“Shhh. Just relax.” That was Peter, and he sounded too close—practically in Sam’s ear. 

 

Sam tried to jerk away, but he was trapped by the shirt around his arms, by the hand squeezing his dick. He grunted in discomfort, and felt a tongue slide against his neck, followed by warm breath. “Would you stop being so damn stubborn and just relax,” Dean said. 

 

“Hey, get your hands off me a minute so I can think,” Sam said, but the sound was muffled by his disarrayed clothing. 

 

Then Sam heard a deep, rumbling moan—Nathan, probably; he felt the vibration of it echo in his chest. “Yeah,” Peter said, and Sam felt skin—a foot, perhaps—slide along his leg as someone shifted. 

 

“You gonna play nice?” Dean asked, the words warm against Sam’s neck. 

 

Sam hesitated, trying to sort through the jumble of sensations. Nearby, he heard Nathan whisper, “Please.” Sam wasn’t sure whom he was talking to, but his stomach clenched at that one word. He definitely wanted to hear more. Sam nodded, and Dean pulled off the shirt that had been tangling Sam’s hands. 

 

Immediately, Dean captured Sam’s left hand in his own, wrapping their arms around Sam’s waist. The other hand Dean guided over to the right. Sam couldn’t wrap his mind around how their bodies were arranged; the way he’d fallen over all of them, everyone was certainly tangled. But Dean guided his hand to the sharp bone of a hip. Sam reached a little further and found the hard cock he was looking for. He wrapped his hand around it just as he felt a hand close over his own dick; the hand felt wonderfully warm, and he spread his legs a little further in welcome. 

 

Sam had only a second to realize that the cock he was touching did not feel familiar before someone—Dean, that bastard—pushed him up into a sitting position, and he was face to face with Nathan. Whose cock he was holding, and who had his hand wrapped around Sam’s dick. 

 

They stared at each other for a moment, frozen in rabbit panic, before Sam felt Dean lick another wet stripe up the back of his neck. “Feel good?” he whispered. Dean shifted behind him, sliding a knee on either side of Sam, and his hard cock nudged against Sam’s back. Sam’s hips jerked forward, involuntarily, into the tight circle of Nathan’s grip. 

 

Nathan was watching Sam closely; when Dean scooted forward again, moving Sam’s hips up for another stroke, Sam let out a moan as Nathan’s hand—sure, un-callused fingers—slid against over-heated skin. The ghost of a smile appeared on Nathan’s face, and he moved his hand again. Suddenly Sam was finding it hard to breathe. 

 

Peter tucked in chin onto Nathan’s shoulder, and Sam could hear him whispering in Nathan’s ear. “I know you wanted him. I heard you thinking about him. How much you wanted to taste, and touch. What kind of sounds he’d make, how he’d move under you.” Nathan’s hand tightened around Sam, and Sam couldn’t help the moan that escaped. Between Nathan’s hand on him and Dean’s arm around him, Dean’s body pressed up against his back, it was almost too much. 

 

Peter’s whispering continued. “He wants it too.” Peter reached around his brother and pulled Nathan’s knee to the side, giving Sam’s hand more room to move. And move Sam did, sliding his fingers up to the tip of Nathan’s cock, then slowly back down, gauging his reaction to each new sensation. It was exciting to see bursts of pleasure Nathan couldn’t conceal break through his normally calm façade. 

 

“Sam loves seeing you like this, needing him,” Peter breathed. 

 

Dean’s hips bumped against him, pressing him further toward Nathan. “More, Sammy?” 

 

Sam looked at Nathan, whose eyes were fixed only on him. “More.”

 

Nathan leaned forward to close the distance between them. Sam let him in, opened up for him. The kiss was like he remembered: firm and demanding, but no sweet taste of alcohol this time. Nathan twisted his hand around Sam’s dick, causing him to arch his back, pressing up into the kiss. 

 

Dean slid out from behind Sam, and without his solid support, Sam overbalanced, falling back onto the carpet with Nathan on top of him. Nathan stopped, uncertain, but Sam, reached a hand up behind Nathan’s neck to pull him back in and taste him again. 

 

“He likes teeth.” That was Dean, kneeling beside them, running a lazy hand up and down the erection that jutted out in front of him. “Just a little. But he doesn’t mind biting.”

 

Sam and Nathan snarled at him in unison, but when they returned to the kiss, Nathan captured Sam’s lower lip between his teeth, and Sam let out a helpless moan. 

 

“Good.” Dean’s voice sounded rough, and Sam didn’t have to look to know that his eyes would be glazed with pleasure, watching this. He kissed Nathan back, harder. Nathan’s squeezed his hand around Sam’s cock in response, and his other hand settled possessively on Sam’s hip. 

 

Sam was momentarily distracted when he felt his boots being tugged off. He heard Peter swear softly as he fumbled with the laces, and then the thunk of the shoes hitting the ground somewhere off in the darkness. Next Peter tugged at his pants, and Sam lifted his hips to let the slide off. Nathan momentarily shifted so that Peter could give him the same treatment, and Sam took a moment to close his eyes and breathe. 

 

Dean took the opportunity to run his hand over Sam’s face. “You look gorgeous like this,” he whispered. 

 

Then Nathan was back, shifting one knee between Sam’s legs and biting his way up Sam’s chest. Peter moved then, coming to Nathan’s side and grabbing his hand. Nathan looked up sharply, his face inches from Sam’s, but Peter tugged on his hand, and Nathan stood. 

 

Sam sat up in confusion, and Dean, kneeling beside him, gave him an excited grin. “Get up.”

 

“Huh?” From some reason, his brain wasn’t functioning quite correctly, and all he knew was that no one was touching him right now. 

 

“Get on the bed, Sammy,” Dean said, getting to his feet and extending a hand down to Sam. 

 

That sounded like the most brilliant idea Sam had every heard. He scrambled onto the bed, practically vibrating with impatience. Dean pushed him down on all fours, with his head facing the foot of the bed. There, Peter knelt on the floor in front of Nathan, his mouth fastened around Nathan’s cock. 

 

Nathan’s head was thrown back in pleasure, his hand gripping Peter’s shoulder with bruising force. Sam’s face was only inches from the action, and he couldn’t help but watch as Peter ran his tongue languidly up and down Nathan’s cock. He paused for a moment to fix his eyes on Sam. “This is what he likes,” Peter said with a crooked smile. He darted his tongue out to flick at the slit, and Nathan’s hips jerked forward. “Think you can handle that?” His grin was infuriating. 

 

Sam turned to look at Dean, but his brother only crossed his arms over his chest and gave Sam a _look_. So that’s how it was going to be. 

 

Sam pushed Peter out of the way, sending him sprawling on his ass, and took over. Nathan’s cock was big; Sam’s lips stretched wide around it. He tasted different than Dean, too. But when Sam flicked his tongue at the slit before bobbing his head to take in more, Nathan hissed and grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair. It seemed he liked that little maneuver as much as Dean did. 

 

Sam tensed as he felt a hand on his back, but a quick glance confirmed that it was just Dean. Dean’s hand slid over Sam’s ass, down to give his balls a friendly squeeze before running back up. Sam slid his legs farther apart to give him better access, but he didn’t miss a beat in his effort to swallow all of Nathan’s length. 

 

Next Sam felt Dean’s finger at his entrance, slick with lube. And damn it was hard to concentrate with Dean’s finger sliding inside of him. A second finger joined the first, and when Sam squirmed he found himself pushing further onto Nathan’s cock, swallowing it further than he thought he could. Dean—the jerk—crooked his fingers, going straight for the spot he knew would make Sam jump. His throat convulsed as pleasure jerked through him; Nathan gasped and clutched desperately at Sam’s shoulder. 

 

Sam pulled back for a moment to breathe, and to deliver a glare to Dean, but when he turned his head, Dean had his eyes closed. Peter was busy licking Dean’s cock like it was a particularly tasty treat, while Dean blindly scissored his fingers inside Sam. 

 

Sam heard a possessive growl, and looked up to see Nathan staring at Dean and Peter. His hand had tightened on Sam’s shoulder. Without stopping what he was doing, Peter threw Sam a glance, and Sam heard in his head, _You going to distract him, or what?_ He blinked for a moment, but Peter’s wink confirmed where the source of the mental message. Sam nodded, and wrapped his tongue around the head of Nathan’s cock. 

 

Dean’s eyes had snapped open at the sound of Nathan’s growl, and this time when Sam took stock out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nathan and Dean lock eyes, each trying to even out his breathing and stand tall despite their respective blow jobs. 

 

Dean slid a third finger into Sam, and Sam couldn’t help it; he moaned around Nathan’s cock. “Just getting him warmed up for you,” Dean said. He pulled his fingers out and gave Sam’s ass a friendly swat. 

 

“Jesus Sam,” Nathan whispered, and pushed Sam over onto his back. 

 

“Come on,” Sam said. His own cock was straining against his belly, and he wrapped his hand around it as he spread his legs for Nathan. 

 

“You ready?” Nathan asked as he spread out over Sam. Dean’s hand, slick with lube, slid between them, and coated Nathan’s cock. Nathan tolerated the distraction, maybe because he was already so eager, shaking with need as he lined up his dick at Sam’s prepared hole. 

 

Peter slid onto the bed next to Sam, watching them intently. “Fuck him, Nathan. Go on.”

 

Nathan’s eyes met Sam’s, and he nodded. Nathan slid in, almost easily with all that lube, and they both moaned at the tight heat of it. 

 

“That’s it.” Now Dean was on the bed too, next to Peter, and reaching over to run a hand through Sam’s hair. “God you’re beautiful like this.” 

 

Nathan kept pressing in, not stopping until he was buried all the way inside Sam. He held still for a moment, panting into Sam’s shoulder, as Sam adjusted to the feel of him, different from Dean but still so damn good. 

 

Beside him, he felt the bed shift as Peter lay down and Dean settled in above him. He saw Nathan turn to look, and Dean grinned at him. “May I?”

 

Nathan shifted further onto the bed, bracing for more leverage, and Sam shivered in anticipation. “Be my guest.”

 

Peter gasped as Dean slid into him, and Nathan looked back at Sam. “You okay?” 

 

Sam nodded, and Nathan pulled out almost all the way, rocking back in at a different angle that hit just the right spot. Sam drew in his breath sharply. When Nathan paused, Sam gave him a nod. “Good,” he managed to choke out. “Very good.”

 

Nathan thrust again, at the same angle, and Sam pushed back, setting a rhythm that soon had Sam panting and grabbing at the sheets. Nathan pulled his hand away from Sam’s hip to wrap it around Sam’s straining cock, and Sam thought his brain might melt. Beside him, he could hear Peter’s panting, and Dean’s muttered encouragements of “yeah, that’s it.”

 

“Harder,” Sam moaned. “Please,” and Nathan obliged. It was so much, the slick, tight slide inside of him, the sure grip encircling his cock, the heat pouring off Nathan, the rocking of the bed, the grunts a few inches from his ear. Through it all, he could pick out the sound of Dean’s breathing, harsh and fast, the way it always sounded just before the end. “Dean?”

 

Dean grabbed Sam’s hand where it clutched the sheets, twining their fingers and effectively pinning his arm between them. “Sammy, let go,” he said. Nathan twisted his hand around Sam’s cock again, and then Sam was coming, slicking the skin between them. A few more thrusts and Nathan was following him over the edge, gripping Sam’s hip hard enough to bruise. 

 

By the time Sam came back to earth, Dean and Peter were lying in a sweaty tangle of limbs, and Nathan had tucked himself neatly along the outside edge of the bed.

 

Peter lifted his head up from where it was nestled against Dean’s shoulder blade, and gave Sam a shy smile. “Was he okay?”

 

“Was he okay…” Nathan muttered from behind Sam. 

 

“Sorry I hit you,” Sam said. 

 

Peter just kept smiling. 

 

Dean, his face buried in the pillow, said, “Dude, that was an awesome plan.” 

 

“Uh huh,” Peter said, and pressed a kiss to the side of Dean’s face where an impressive bruise was forming. “Next time maybe we can make it happen with less punching.”


End file.
